Bashum vs The Royal Guard
1st Elder has invaded the werewolves' territory and slaughtered many werewolves, as revenge for their cruelty towards humanity in the past. The warriors have lost contact with their security teams, so they split up to investigate. Prologue 1st Elder, 3rd Elder and The Royal Guard have invaded the werewolves territory. They have taken out the security systems and killed several werewolves. Gotaru, Juraki, Dorant, Bashum and Mirai decide to deal with the matter themselves, as neither Kentas or Lunark are currently available to help. They split up to look for survivors and to deal with the threat, as there is nothing else they can do. 3rd Elder is keeping an eye on their movements using his powers. 1st Elder orders his guards to eliminate the werewolf warriors. The guards head off. Battle Summary Bashum is attacked by two members of the Royal Guard. He asks for their identities, but they continue to attack. Bashum runs away and encounters Mirai. Both are surprised to see that the other was attacked. Bashum asks who she's carrying. Mirai says he's the only survivor, by the time she got there, everyone else was dead. Bashum says that there weren't any survivors where he went. The two continue running. Mirai asks how many people are following him. He says two, and asks how many people are following her. She replies that there's two for her too. Bashum comments they must've attacked with the intention of facing them from the start. Mirai concludes Gotaru must've been attacked too. She suggests that the two of them split up, if they're caught, neither of them will survive. Bashum tells her, he'll face the enemies, and that she should escape. Mirai protests saying they're no match for the enemy and that there's four of them. Bashum says that he is aware of this and will be able to buy some time. Mirai asks what good it would do to buy some time for her? Bashum replies that they have to save the survivor at least. He says that it might only be one person, but he's going to die protecting their people, because that's the only atonement for them. He says that Mirai must be thinking the same thing, since she fought the attackers and even saved the sole survivor, even though she is severely wounded. He says that no matter what happens, she should protect the survivor, and tell Juraki and Dorant about what has happened. He continues to say Mirai and the other warriors have been hostile towards each other, because they're from different teams, even though they're all the same race. However, since the recent incident, they haven't acted like that and they should have been like this sooner. He stays to fight the enemy and Mirai escapes. The four guards approach him and he transforms into combat mode, ready to fight. Aftermath Bashum is defeated, while Mirai manages to escape with the survivor. Image Gallery 488_33_Bashum Attacked.png|Bashum attacked. 488_34_Bashum Pushed Back.png|Bashum pushed back. 488_36_Bashum_Meets_The_Enemy.png|Bashum meets the enemy. 488_37_Unnamed_Guards.png|Unnamed guards. 488_38_Unnamed_Guard.png|Unnamed guard. 489_25_Bashum_Runs_Away_From_Battle.png|Bashum runs away from battle. 489_26_Mirai_And_Bashum_Run_Into_Each_Other.png|Mirai and Bashum run into each other. 489_30a_Bashum Tells Mirai There Were No Survivors At His Location.png|Bashum tells Mirai there were no survivors at his location. 489_33_Bashum_Makes_His_Decision.png|Bashum makes his decision. 489_36_Mirai_Doesn't_Agree.png|Mirai doesn't agree. 489_37_Bashum_Tells_Mirai_To_Save_The_Sole_Survivor.png|Bashum tells Mirai to save the sole survivor. 489_39_Mirai_Knows_There's_No_Other_Choice.png|Mirai knows there's no other choice. 489_43_Bashum_regrets_not_working_together_sooner.png|Bashum regrets not working together sooner. 489_44_Mirai_escapes.png|Mirai escapes. 489_50_Unnamed_Guards.png|Unnamed guards. 489_51_Unnamed_Guards.png|Unnamed guards. 489_52_Bashum_Waits_For_The_Royal_Guard.png|Bashum waits for the royal guard. 489 54 Bashum Transforms Into Combat Mode.png|Bashum transforms into combat mode. 489_55_Bashum_ready_to_fight.png|Bashum ready to fight. 489_27_Mirai And Bashum Discuss The Attackers.png|Mirai and Bashum discuss the attackers. 489_28_Mirai And Bashum Wonder About The Invaders.png|Mirai and Bashum wonder about the invaders. 489_29_Mirai Saddened By The Deaths Of Their People.png|Mirai saddened by the deaths of their people. 489_30b_Mirai And Bashum Continue To Run.png|Mirai and Bashum continue to run. 489_32_Mirai Suggests Splitting Up.png|Mirai suggests splitting up. 489_34_Bashum Tells Mirai To Go On Ahead.png|Bashum Tells Mirai To Go On Ahead. 489_38_Bashum Intends To Die Protecting Their People.png|Bashum intends to die protecting their people. 489_40_Bashum Asks Mirai To Tell Juraki And Dorant About The Situation.png|Bashum asks Mirai to tell Juraki and Dorant about the situation. 489_41_Mirai Surprised By Bashum's Decision.png|Mirai surprised by Bashum's Decision. 489_45_Mirai Worried For Bashum.png|Mirai worried for Bashum. 489_46_Bashum's Last Stand.png|Bashum's last stand. 489_47_Bashum Regrets Everything They Did In The Past.png|Bashum regrets everything they did in the past. 489_48_Mirai Angry.png|Mirai angry.